bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Фрэнсис Скотт Кей Фицджеральд
Фрэнсис Скотт Кей Фицджеральд (フランシス・スコット・キー・フィッツジェラルド, Furanshisu Sukotto Kī Fittsujerarudo) ― один из главных антагонистов. Лидер Гильдии. Обладает способностью «Великий Фицджеральд». На протяжении всего повествования желает заполучить некую "книгу", благодаря которой он хочет воскресить свою давно умершую дочь и вылечить жену. После Трёхсторонней войны считался пропавшим без вести, от чего Гильдия распалась. Вернувшись к своей прежней цели, он с хитростью отнимает у Т. Бьюкенен охранную компанию "Манхассет Cекьюрити", чтобы заполучить «Глаза Бога». Внешность Фицджеральд - высокий и стройный человек, с короткими зачёсанными светлыми волосами и прозрачными голубыми глазами. Он носит официальный костюм кремового цвета с галстуком. После активации своих способностей он генерирует зелёные полосатые татуировки на своём теле. Личность Будучи очень богатым человеком, Фицджеральд гордится своим состоянием, часто при этом хвастаясь богатой жизнью и судьбой. Он чрезвычайно высокомерен и обладает большой уверенностью в себе и в своих деньгах. Фицджеральд не любит, когда его предложения отвергают, но, поскольку он целеустремлённый человек, который мнит о себе как о Боге, он готов пойти на всё, чтобы заполучить желаемое, даже путём многочисленных жертв. Тем не менее, он не злой человек, потому что, как было показано, он способен заботиться о своих подчинённых и принимать лучшие решения для их безопасности. Также он делает очень многое для своей семьи, искренне заботясь о любимой жене и оплакивая свою умершую дочь. Прошлое Фицджеральд упоминал, что, "прежде чем быть богатым", он был очень беден, и поэтому ему пришлось работать целых два года для того, чтобы купить обычный пистолет. После он убивает этим пистолетом четырёх человек, чтобы получить больше денег и таким образом стать богатым. В какой-то момент он женился на женщине по имени Зельда, а позже у них родилась дочь. Несколько лет спустя его дочь умерла, а Зельда в свою очередь была не в состоянии принять смерть собственного ребенка, отчего заболела странным недугом и, судя по всему, она до сих пор лечится за границей. Решив вернуть свою жену к полноценной жизни, Фицджеральд хочет использовать книгу, он планирует захватить Йокогаму для того, чтобы найти то, что вновь принесёт счастье в его семью. Также известно, что он владеет конгломератами, пятью отелями, авиа и железнодорожной компанией. Сюжет Арка: Детективное Агентство thumb|236x236px|Первое появлениеВпервые Фицджеральд появляется в 12 главе, где он говорит, что нанял портовую мафию, чтобы поймать тигра и при этом, отметив, что теперь его организация будет требовать "землю обетованную". Таким образом, он дебютирует в качестве нового злодея гядущей арки.thumb|270px|Денежное предложение Он вновь появляется уже в 15 главе, где его вертолёт приближается к главному штабу Вооруженного детективного агентства, но так как у детективов не было посадной площадки, они вынуждены приземлится посреди дороги. Фицджеральд, Люси Мод Монтгомери и неназванный член гильдии приближаются к зданию с не совсем добрыми намерениями. Арка: Трёхсторонняя война He's seen again on Chapter 19, where he is practicing skeet-shooting on board of thumb|270px|Фитцджеральд использует куклу [[Юмено Кюсаку|Кью, чтобы активировать проклятие, распространённое по всей Йокогаме]]his extravagant cruiser together with Steinbeck, both of them chatting about their oppositors. But after Steinbeck hands him a Revolver gun, he gives a stern look to the gun, and mentions a little about his past. Once he finishes, he gives a last speech; and then makes use of his awesome feats to break every plate on the air just by throwing the bullets with tremendous strength with his bare hands, and declares his determination to take over Yokohama. As of Chapter 36, he was defeated by the duo Nakajima Atsushi and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, and after the battle, he fell from the descending Moby Dick into the sea. Since then, his status was M.I.A. Арка: Восстание Фицджеральда However, Chapter 44 reveals that Fitzgerald is alive, using his $5,000 wedding ring as his last source of power to survive from the fall. Alcott finds him in the slumps whom at that time was broken due to the defeat and he has lost everything. Later, Alcott convinces the former leader to rise again, and the Guild was reborn again as "Reborn Guild". Their target is to gather $50 billions to buy the Secret Services and the member of the "Reborn Guild" is only him and Alcott. Приведя себя в порядок, Олкотт приводит Фицджеральда к четвертой базе, небольшой старой гостинице. Очутившись внутри, Олкотт готовится приняться к разработке различных вариантов стратегий, босс только подмечает, что девушка одна из лучших эсперов Гильдии и что если она будет с ним, то найти 500 миллионов долларов будет легкой задачей, что обращает в краску саму девушку. Пока помощница просит уединица, чтобы использовать свою способность, Фицджеральд соглашается и решает подождать её в другой комнате, но попадает в комнату к соседу. Узнав от Олкотт о том, что они снимают только одну комнату, это немного непривычно для него, но впрочем, он всё равно заходит в ту комнату к мальчику и вместе с ним смотрит телевизор. Быстро приспособившись, он читает планы Олкотт и выбирает 82 номер. Арка: Спектакль Достоевского thumb|220px|Фрэнсис и Дазай встречают [[Фёдор Достоевский|Достоевского ]] Чтобы выследить Достоевского, Дазай обращается к Фицджеральду который с помощью системы слежения "Глаз Бога" смог найти преступника. Они встречают Достоевского в кафе где Фицджеральд говорит, что они давно с ним не виделись. Единственным условием предоставления помощи Дазаю было возвращение капитала Гильдии, который украл Фёдор. Фрэнсис так же добавляет, что его не интересуют деньги, которые он якобы самовольно отдал, но раздражает то, что их украли крысы. Затем в их разговор вмешивается Анго со спец-отрядом, который захватывает Достоевского. Один из захватчиков прикасается к преступнику и умирает, что очень удивляет Фицджеральда он спрашивает у Дазая о способности, но тот не знает, что это за сила. После победы Фицджеральд одолжил агентству свой роскошный лайнер, где детективы праздновали завершение задания. Помимо этого Фрэнсис сказал, что когда-нибудь, он снова объявит им войну, а лайнер является предварительным подарком. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 13, Глава 55 Арка: Бешеных Псов В то время, когда "Детективное Агентство" объявили всемирными преступниками, на Фицджеральда нападает Натаниэль Готорн, который успевает ранить Олкотт. Сражаясь с ним, Фицджеральд в бешенстве, поскольку священник не помнит его, пусть тот и говорит несколько слов, которые связывали их в прошлом, но это бесполезно, так как Достоевский успел промыть ему мозги. В это самое время в комнате появляется Ацуши который становится очевидцем их сражения. Фрэнсис использует пятьдесят тысяч долларов и своей способностью сначала бросает в него ручку, что пробивает руку священника, а затем выбрасывает Натаниэля в окно, который не смог остановить его атаку, но сумел сбежать. Затем, они разговаривают друг с другом, где Фицджеральд насмехается над словами Ацуши о "невиновности Агентства", он с трудом верит этому и в свою выгоду говорит о видео, снятого во время инцидента с убийством заложников, что показали по телевизору, но Ацуши уверяет его, что Агентство обвели вокруг пальца и в этом снова виноват Достоевский. Выслушав парня, Фицджеральд искренне сочувствует им, но также добавляет, что если этот рассказ – правда, то агентству все равно конец. Потому что добраться к Достоевскому теперь невозможно, поскольку он находится в европейской секретной тюрьме для эсперов под названием "Мерсо", а значит и обнаружить ее невозможно. Он рассказывает ему о возможной попытке попасть в тюрьму или найти ее, но одолеть Достоевского невозможно, поэтому он приравнивает все эти происшествия в игру в шахматы, где все ходы делает один Фёдор. Он поднимается и отправляется к стене, где осталась ручка, брошенная мужчиной ранее, но прикоснувшись к ней, чтобы забрать, он неожиданно обнаруживает активацию «Алой Пули» - способности Натаниэля, который в свою очередь оставил собственную кровь в ручке до момента броска ручки, что проткнула ему руку. Фицджеральд понимает, что физическое усиление не успеет его защитить и называет это своим концом, но неожиданно в комнате сработала противопожарная система, которая легко растворила кровь. Как оказалось, это сделала Кёка что объясняет свой поступок подсказкой незнакомца на экранах первого этажа и как оказалось, это сделал Дазай, а само послание отправил Анго. Затем, он выслушал Ацуши и его просьбу найти Муситаро с помощью «Глаза Бога», и он не против, но в ответ выдвигает условие в надежде исцелить Митчелл способностью Акико Йосано. Он уверен, что Митчелл единственная, кто может уничтожить наемного убийцу Готорна которому промыли мозги и он окончательно стал пешкой "крыс" Фицджеральд понимает, что Готорн помнит о Митчелл и его горячее желание "спасти ее", подталкивает его на совершение дальнейших преступлений вроде того покушения на Фрэнсиса. Он намерен использовать её и стравить с Готорном не беспокоясь за их дальнейшую судьбу. Ацуши понимает, что это слишком жестко и поэтому не может согласиться с таким участием, напомнив Фицджеральду о его почти удавшемся плане по уничтожению города Йокогама но второго это не особо волнует, поэтому он отказывается от сотрудничества и уходит. Перед уходом Ацуши, Фицджеральд останавливает его и просит пройти за ним, ведь ему есть что тому показать. Отправившись к палате Митчелл, он показывает Ацуши в каком сейчас состоянии находится соратница «Гильдии». Фицджеральд объясняет ему, что когда «Гильдия» разорилась, вышло так, что Митчелл содержалась в не самых лучших условиях подпольной медицины, поэтому ее состояние ухудшилось. Он упоминает о ее мечте восстановить положение своей семьи, и если бы была в сознании, то непременно бы попросила отключить все приборы жизнеобеспечения, и отправить сумму всех расходов, затрачиваемых на лечение, ее семье. Ацуши соглашается помочь Митчелл и потому Фицджеральд транспортирует женщину в машину скорой помощи, отправив их в убежище, где скрывается агентство. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 15, Глава 64 «"И ты, и я, мы оба - грешники"» Благодаря "Глазу Бога" он легко находит убежище «Портовой мафии» и отправляет туда рацию, чтобы связывается с Огаем Мори, а затем говорит о том, что отправил к ним Ацуши чтобы совершить сделку с Акико Йосано которая в свою очередь должна вылечить Маргарет Митчелл, а взамен он предлагает информацию, ведущую к спасению агентства. Сбежавшие члены «Детективного агентства» сначала посчитали "сделку" ловушкой Фицджеральда, но должны были рискнуть. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 16, Глава 65 «Сон о бабочке. Часть I» Луиза Мэй Олкотт спрашивает у него о том, почему Фицджеральд не стал заключать сделку с «Военной полицией», ведь среди 78 планов боевых действий, которые она написала, первые 74 отталкивались от того, чтобы выдать местонахождение агентства властям, но Фицджеральд упоминает о тех днях после крушения «Моби Дик» и распада «Гильдии» где он познал всю пучину отчаяния и знает, каково это, когда у тебя больше ничего не осталось. Но в отличие от него, «Детективное агентство» оправилось от гнета всего мира в считанные часы и сейчас отчаянно сражается. Он лишь говорит, что принимает сторону победителей и в этой схватке против Достоевского – победу одержит агентство. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 16, Глава 67 «Грусть тех, кто не знает полета. Часть 1» Он также выследил место заключения Огури Муситаро, куда позже отправились Ацуши и Кёка чтобы спасти его. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 16, Глава 69 «Хроники побега из тюрьмы. Часть 1» Способности 'Великий Фицджеральд '(華麗なるフィッツジェラルド,Kareinaru Fittsujerarudo) ― способность, которая позволяет Фицджеральду увеличить свои физические возможности в обмен на определённую сумму денег. Чем больше денег он использует, тем сильнее становится. Также он может использовать для обмена драгоценные вещи, после чего они пропадают. В манге он выжил, использовав для обмена своё обручальное кольцо. После активации способности на теле Фицджеральда появляются узоры в виде зелёных полос. Цитаты Примечания Прочее * До того, как ему помешал Фукузава, возможно, он был владельцем большого количества компаний. * Он похож многими чертами на Джей Гэтсби, главным действующим лицом в работе Фицджеральда. ** Личность мудра, оба высокомерны; слишком оптимистичны и ошибочны; тем не менее, они в меру трудолюбивы, чтобы получить то, что они желают. ** С точки зрения предыстории, неизвестно, откуда у них такая удача, кроме совершения незаконной деятельности. ** И Фицджеральд, и Джей собираются получить то, что хотят. Благодаря использованию денег в качестве своей власти. ** Говоря мудро, они оба заканчивают некоторые предложения "старым спортом." * Зельда, которая была и в действительности женой Фрэнсиса Фицджеральда, в манге также ею является. * Его анимированный дизайн появились на сайте Bungou Stray Dogs Facebook до его появления в аниме. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Лидеры организаций Категория:Злодеи Категория:Владельцы Способности Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Гильдии Категория:Персонаж из манги Категория:Персонажи из 1 Сезона Категория:Персонажи из 2 Сезона